


Day Fifteen: Sweet and Passionate

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jock Dean, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has loved Dean since he can remember. They went to grade school together, and at the time it was just a crush, nothing more. If he told past him that someday he’d be in bed with Dean Winchester, going on dates with him, spending more time at his house than his own, he’d probably laugh until he cried. Now, though, it’s still hard to believe that such a beautiful man fell for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Fifteen: Sweet and Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel has loved Dean since he can remember. They went to grade school together, and at the time it was just a crush, nothing more. If he told past him that someday he’d be in bed with Dean Winchester, going on dates with him, spending more time at his house than his own, he’d probably laugh until he cried.

Now, though, it’s still hard to believe that such a beautiful man fell for him.

Dean’s the captain of the football team, but he’s not like the rest of the jerks on it. Dean is sweet and kind-hearted, hard working and loving beyond an extent Castiel has never known.

Dean’s brought up that he’d like to try penetrative sex, and Castiel has let it ‘sit on the table’ for a long time. Originally it’d been because he wasn’t ready, but now it’s just a matter of being too self-conscious about his body and not knowing what’s going to happen, how it's going to feel.

Dean’s parents are out of town and conveniently so are Castiel’s. Dean’s house is empty of people besides themselves, and it’s Friday so it means date night and sleeping in tomorrow.

“Hey, uh, Cas? Can I talk to you about something?” Dean asks, and dread threads it’s way through his system. He knows what's coming next.

“Yes, what is it?” Castiel asks warily, and Dean sits them both down at the kitchen table.

“Look, I . . . I understand if you don’t want to have sex, okay? I’m not trying to push you into it at all, I just wanted you to know that.”

“Dean, I do want to try it, it’s just . . . I’m scared, I suppose.”

“There’s nothing to be scared about, alright?” Dean cups his cheek, pulling him in close so their foreheads are pressed together. “I’m right here, and I won’t let you go. Let me show you how much I love you,” Dean whispers, and Castiel stares deep into his eyes for a moment before nodding.

“Okay,” he whispers back, and Dean kisses him slow, a wet slide of lips that doesn’t get heated or unnecessarily fast, just a passionate thing that Castiel melts into.

Dean helps Castiel climb into his lap, the chair creaking, and that’s when Dean decides it’s time to take it upstairs.

They barely make it there, shirts strewn across the steps, and Castiel slips once or twice on their underwear.

He tries not to pay too much attention to what’s going on below his waist, doesn’t look at Dean and Dean’s obviously trying not to make him uncomfortable by staring for too long at Castiel's naked form.

Castiel has seen Dean with his shirt off before, but this is different, more intimate. Dean's well toned, bulky in places Castiel isn't. Castiel is muscled, but in a runner way and not a I-can-lift-two-hundred-pounds-easily way. 

Dean lays him down on the bed gently, kissing him on the way down, and he only pulls away to grab something from the drawer. Castiel blushes when he realizes it’s a condom and bottle of lube.

Dean beams at him, and then worry crosses his face.

“Is this okay? Are you still good with this?” Dean asks, and he nods eagerly. Dean slicks his fingers up, and they both laugh at the gross sound the bottle makes when he does. Instead of feeling terror like Castiel was expecting to, he feels light.

Like this was supposed to happen all along and he can’t wait to get on with it.

The biggest thing he’s ever taken is two of his own fingers, and even those were only used for about a minute before he got squicked out and had to stop.

Dean, however, makes it worth the wait. One finger is pressed to his hole, and he spreads his legs wide so Dean has better access. It’s weird being exposed like this. He feels like an open book, having Dean read all of his secrets written on the pages. Dean doesn't look disgusted or ashamed, though, in awe is one word to describe it, and love is another, the emotion clearly written across his face.

Dean’s finger wiggles inside of him, not stretching his muscles around quite yet, just spreading the lube so he’s wet enough to take two or more.

Castiel squirms. It barely feels like anything, a blunt pressure, but when Dean adds a second finger, his back arches up on the bed and his own fingers twist in Dean’s hair.

It’s different than touching himself, more intense having someone else do it especially since that someone else is Dean.

Dean’s fingers stay away from his prostate. He’s never had any stimulation with that part of himself before, and he doesn’t want to have it quite yet. Dean’s not so lucky, and his middle finger presses right up against it.

Castiel has completely forgotten about his neglected cock, and he shoots come all over his chest, past his shoulder with a cry. Dean looks shocked, and his hand grabs his cock to jack him through it.

Once he’s finished, he slumps against the wet sheets. The one thing they forgot was towels, but it’s okay.

Dean pets down his trembling thighs.

“You good, baby?” Castiel shudders and nods, breathing hard.

He’s looser now, more pliant, and Dean easily slides three fingers back inside of him, twisting and turning until he’s ready to take something bigger.

He tenses, anxious because how the hell is he going to get Dean’s cock _inside_ of him?

The head of Dean’s cock presses into him, and Castiel heaves deep breaths. Dean shushes him, but he’s having the same amount of trouble pulling in oxygen.

Dean bottoms out in one slide, and he’s forgotten about the condom, but it slips Castiel’s mind as Dean pauses.

Castiel paws at all the skin he can, blunt fingernails biting into Dean’s skin, and they aren’t even moving yet. It burns a little, and it’s not pleasant at first.

Dean pets his face, cups his cheeks and kisses him until the pain is forgotten.

“Can I move?” Dean pants, and Castiel nods. Dean holds Castiel hips in place as he rocks forward and back. Castiel sobs at how good it feels. Dean’s flushed from the top of his head down to his chest, and he's absolutely _gorgeous_.

Castiel can see where his cock is moving in and out of him, and he groans, drops his head back so Dean can lick up the line of muscle sticking out against the sweaty skin of his neck.

“Come on, roll your hips, I swear it will feel better than this,” Dean says, but Castiel is paralyzed.

“Can’t -- I -- _hnng_ , Dean,” Castiel moans, and Dean laughs breathlessly.

“Come on, please, I promise it will be worth it.” Once Castiel starts to move back against Dean, he can’t stop and he never wants to.

Dean buries his face in Castiel’s neck, thrusting forward as Castiel thrusts back. Dean’s mouth sucks bruises into his skin, and Castiel’s fingers brush over Dean’s taut nipples. That makes his breathing hitch and his rhythm falter.

A low groan echos in his ear, and Dean moves faster. Castiel compensates for it, but his muscles start to protest.

When Dean starts to thrust shallowly, Cas knows he’s close. His hands grip at any skin he can find, and Castiel moans as Dean’s cock jabs at his prostate.

“I love you, I love you, oh, _Cas_ ,” Dean sighs, and Castiel feels warmth flood inside of him as Dean comes. There’s a mess between their bellies in no time as Castiel orgasms, his vision whiting out.

His eyes roll back in his head at the feeling of them coming together like this.

Dean kisses him the entire time, on any inch of him he can. Castiel whines when Dean pulls out, but he immediately latches back onto Cas, licking into his mouth, murmuring things between kisses Castiel can’t quite understand yet.

“Love you, Cas, need you.”

“M’right here, Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean finally crumbles into his hold, collapsing under the duvet.

It’s really warm in their bed, and it starts to lull Castiel asleep until Dean pulls him out of his dream-like state and into his arms.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m in love with you,” he says it like it’s scary, and truthfully it is. Dean’s never been one to say that to many people, Castiel knows, and he figures he’s never been in love with anyone.

“I’m in love with _you_ , Dean Winchester.”

Castiel wraps himself around Dean, and he relaxes.

“You good?” Dean slurs, and Castiel nods.

“Yes, I am. Are you?”

“Yeah, that was perfect. You’re perfect.” Dean cards a hand through his unruly hair, kisses his forehead, and Castiel hums.

“You’re the one that’s perfect.”

“Okay, we’re both perfect, and we’re both sort of high on endorphins, so let’s get to sleep before we say something weird, okay?” Castiel rolls his eyes, smiles at Dean, kisses him on the lips and then closes his eyes.

He feels so tired, not like when he hasn’t slept in two days because of exams tired, but sleepy, eyelids drooping and body sagging as he falls into a deep, satisfying slumber.

Dean holds onto him like an octopus, and in the morning he’s sweating so badly and there’s no use for the covers holding in the heat.

He worms his way out of Dean’s hold, but Dean just grips him tighter.

“Dean. Dean, wake up,” Castiel whispers, shoving at his shoulders as best he can from the angle he’s at.

Dean stirs, eyes fluttering open, and Castiel kisses his nose. He makes an indignant noise, pushing Castiel away so he can stretch and moan, joints popping.

“No homework today, Cas, you can do that tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it when I have you right here, and I can do this.” Castiel starts to kiss down his abdomen, and the muscles under his tongue flinch each time his lips touch skin.

Dean’s breathing comes faster, and Castiel rubs down his sides.

“Shush, just feel, Dean,” Castiel growls out, and Dean moans as Castiel sucks his dick into his mouth.

All in all, Castiel thinks, his first time was the most amazing moment of his life, but Dean’s face when he comes in Castiel’s mouth, lips gaping in surprise, is a _very_ close second.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
